Malédiction
by MiticSky
Summary: /!\Post-saison 2/!\ Chaque réveil est une torture pour Ciel. Chaque regard vers son majordome l'est aussi. Sébastian est maudit à devoir servir Ciel toute sa vie et Ciel est maudit à un amour à sens unique pour l'éternité. Pour s'échapper à cette réalité : il rêve. Mais, est-ce vraiment une bonne solution ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici ma deuxième petite fiction ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) **

**Huuum... Il y a du spoil au niveau de l'anime saison 2 (si jamais vous ne l'avez pas vu) ;)**

**Disclamer : Malheureusement les personnages de Black Butler ne sont pas à moi mais à Yana-sama !**

**Et euh... Reviews pour les avis ? ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue**

La flamme dans tes yeux s'éteignait peu à peu. Tes yeux redevinrent comme un humain normal. Si toute fois il est possible qu'un humain puisse avoir la même couleur que toi.

Mon cache-œil gisait sur le banc de pierre sur lequel tu m'avais posé. J'avais ouvert les yeux ne sentant plus ton souffle sur mes lèvres. Pourquoi ne pas avoir dévoré mon âme ?

Je te regarde à la recherche de ta réponse. Tu me regardes avec un sourire et un air désolé. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Sebastian… ?

- Je suis incapable de remplir notre contrat, jeune maitre… Je ne puis prendre votre âme peu importe combien elle m'attire !

Je ne comprends pas. Tu attendais pourtant ce moment, non ? Prends donc mon âme, idiot ! Quel est ce regard que je lis dans tes yeux ? De la souffrance ? Dis-moi, Sebastian… Dis-moi ! Je suis incapable de te le demander. Ton regard me coupe le souffle.

- Vous m'attirez bien plus que votre âme, jeune maître ! Je veux rester auprès de vous…

Tes lèvres se rapprochent des miennes. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je suis…surpris. Tout à l'heure, voulais-tu, en fait, juste m'embrasser ? Tu te rapproches, tes lèvres effleurent les….

* * *

- Jeune maitre !

Je me réveille. Encore ce rêve…

- Et bien ! Vous dormez beaucoup pour un démon, jeune maitre ! me souris-tu narquoisement.

Oui, cette nuit-là, où tu devais prendre mon âme… ne s'est pas du tout passer comme ça… Tu étais prêt à me dévorer. Tu voulais mon âme. C'est ça que tu as toujours voulu, et c'est à cause de cette âme que tu dois me servir pour l'éternité. Tu dois bien me haïr, moi, l'intermédiaire !

Je rêve pour m'échapper de ce monde. De cette vie. De sa réalité. Je ne me voile pas la face. Toi, tu es maudit à devoir être mon majordome. Mais, moi, je suis maudit à un amour à sens unique pour l'éternité. Au moins, dans mes rêves… Je peux me consoler.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^ Donnez moi votre avis :)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Réveil

**Hum... Bonjour ! Oui, je sais ça fait longtemps (ça commence bien x) ) Donc, suite à vos demandes, je vais continuer cette fiction ! Par contre je ne vous en promet pas une très grande désolé... A la base, j'ai imaginé ça en 2 secondes pour les 400 mots du prologues x) Alors, je vais essayer dans faire une histoire. Je sais déjà plus ou moins ce que je veux... M'enfin, je ne sais vraiment pas si elle va durée...**

**Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et ne m'appartiendrons jamais mais l'idée en elle-même de cette fic est de moi :)**

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : Trop court ? *va relire* ... ... ... Er...yeaaaaaaah...**

**Nana : C'est sur que niveau développement j'ai plus à faire x) C'est vrai que la fin venait rapidement mais c'était un choix personnel pour que ça "choc" plus :)**

**vava : Merci :) *nesaispasquoidire* Sinon, je ne sais pas encore si l'amour de Ciel sera à sens unique, je dois encore imaginer la suite donc je verrais bien !**

**So-darkCorleone : Euh... De rien ? Et sinon ravie que ça t'ais plu ^^**

**cullen-michaelis-shadow's : Y-Yes sir ! ... Bon ben voilà une suite :) Oui je suis sadique, je l'avoue ^^ Et encore ça, ce n'est rien comparer à parfois x)**

**Mon petit mot : Vous avez tous dit (plus ou moins) que mon chapitre était trop court, ... En fait, c'était un vrai choix de ma part d'écrire si peu, de développer si peu et de finir très sec comme ainsi je pensais que ça ferait plus "choc" :) Personnellement, j'adore quand ça finit comme ça... Enfin ça me donne envie de me tirer les cheveux maintenant j'aime bien :)**

**Euh... Aussi, veuillez excuser les belgissismes x)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Réveil**

"Réveillez-vous", s'il y a bien une phrase que je déteste, c'est bien celle là. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette phrase vous fait prendre conscience de la réalité. Il est vrai que, parfois, entendre cette phrase peut faire du bien. Celle-là, elle ne me faisait du bien que lorsque j'étais humain. Elle m'enlevait à mes cauchemars, elle me disait qu'une nouvelle journée se lever pour suivre peu à peu ma stupide vengeance. Elle m'indiquait que j'étais à un jour plus près de ma mort. Un jour plus près de ma délivrance. Mais celle-ci n'est jamais venue...et ne viendra jamais...

"Réveillez-vous", cette phrase maintenant devenu démon est une torture car je vois que pendant la nuit je me suis laisser aller à des illusions. C'est un cercle vicieux qui ne s'arrêtera plus jamais. J'aspire à la nuit, à mes rêves, à mes illusion. Pendant cette nuit, je me mets à espérer, à croire que mes rêves sont réels et puis... Et puis, il y a cette phrase : "Réveillez-vous". Cette phrase brise tout en un clin d'oeil. Tout l'espoir accumulé.

J'aimerais tellement ne plus entendre cette phrase prononcée par sa voix suave. Ne pas voir son regard qui ne me voit à peine. Il a un regard de pierre. Il me déteste. Il me déteste, je le sens. Il fait le tout pour être le moins possible à coté de moi. Il fait son travail et puis c'est tout. Je ne sais même plus depuis quand je ne lui ai plus donné d'ordre. J'ai peur qu'en profitant de lui comme il est mon serviteur éternel, qu'il me haie encore plus que maintenant. Il voulait tellement mon âme. Si je pouvais, je la lui donnerais ! Je ne veux plus de cette âme damnée aux Enfers ! Mais ça aussi, ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Il fait tout pour paraitre toujours le même mais il est tellement différent ! Il est sarcastique avec moi uniquement parce qu'il le faisait avant... Il me souris narquoisement uniquement parce qu'il le faisait avant... Il fait mine d'encore s'intéresser à moi mais...c'est uniquement parce que...

Non. Stop. Je suis... ... A quoi bon encore clamer qui je suis ? A quoi sert-il encore que j'agisse pour ma fierté ? En ai-je encore ? Dès lors que mon coeur à battu différement à son égard, avais-je encore une once de fierté ? Tomber amoureux de son majordome ! Oh oui, je suis tombé bien bas... Je n'aime pas le fait d'aimer. ça rend beaucoup trop vulnérable... Et donc on rêve d'une vie qu'on aura peut-être jamais. Comme moi.

* * *

- Jeune maitre, réveillez-vous.

Encore cette phrase. Encore cette voix. Encore un rêve inaccessible. Encore. J'ouvre les yeux. C'est bizarre... Je sens quelque chose en dessous de...  
Je te regarde. Tu sembles surpris.

- Vous...pleuriez ?

Pleurer ? Des larmes ?! J'essuie d'un coup ce qui roulait sur mes joues. Cette nuit, je nageais entre rêves et réalités. Me berçant d'espoir brisé en une seule seconde sachant que ce n'est peut-être pas la réalité. Quand je dors, malheureusement, je ne controle pas mes émotions. Et encore moins le désespoir.

- Non, je réponds. La lumière me fait juste mal aux yeux.

Tu sais que je mens. Je sais que tu ne feras cependant aucune remarque la-dessus. Heureusement que tu n'es pas curieux. Si je ne retenais pas mes larmes, elles couleraient toutes seules. Je ne peux pas les laisser couler. Pas en face de toi et si c'est en partie à cause de toi. Foutu démon. Foutue vie...  
Je ne veux pas encore attendre de longues heures avant de retourner au pays des songes... Je haie le verbe "vouloir". Ce verbe ne veut rien dire ! On peut vouloir. Mais ce ne sont que des envies ! On n'est pas certain que ça se réalisera ! Le meilleur verbe c'est "pouvoir". "Vouloir" et "pouvoir" sont des verbes si proches, si différents... Nous confondons peut-être un peu trop les deux... Moi, je voudrais pouvoir...

-Que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? demandes-tu.

Je voudrais dormir... Mais puis-je seulement ? Non. Tu te poserais des question. Et comme tu veux cacher le fait que tu me hais, je veux te cacher tout ce que j'ai dans mon coeur vis à vis de toi. _Tout_. Mais puis-je ? Le temps me le dira... On apprend ses faiblesses au cours du temps.

- Je ne sais pas encore, je verrais bien ! je réponds.

Je me lève, tu m'habilles. Et c'est repartit pour une journée. Qu'est-il intéressant à un cycle dont la boucle n'est jamais bouclée ? Aucun. Je l'ai appris...Bien à mes dépends...

* * *

Hum... C'est encore trop court ? Désolé j'avais pas plus d'inspiration que ça pour ce chapitre, mais je suppose que ça ira mieux plus tard. Je publierai le chapitre 2 aussi vite que possible ! Certainement dans la semaine ;)

Donnez moi vos impressions !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Nostalgie

**Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour ! (Oui 3 fois, j'ai horreur des chiffres pairs xD)**

**Huuuuuuum... Ben comme promis le chapitre 2 avant une période longue d'absence.. Il y aura deux semaines d'absence assurée.. Maintenant, j'essaierai d'écrire des chapitres à l'avance si j'en ai le temps (même si je sais pas trop si j'en aurai beaucoup vu tous les trucs prévus xD).**

**dropgarden : Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ En tout cas c'est une chose que j'imagine réellement... Je crois que si on me proposait la vie éternelle, j'en aurais envie d'un coté mais d'un autre, pas du tout comme ça doit être tellement lassant...En fait, au final, si je pèse le pour et le contre je refuserai...**

**cullen-michaelis-shadow's : Oui c'est sur, mais j'ai prévu d'autres points de vue :) En fait, écrire en point de vue interne c'est pas trop mon truc xD Sauf pour raconter des trucs sombres comme ici... M'enfin, même pour moi, si je continues à écrire dans du Ciel ça me gênerai comme j'écris dans la version dont il voit les choses, ce qui n'est peut-être pas la réalité... Je ferrai certainement un POV de Sebby alors ^^ Peut-être au prochain chapitre ;)**

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : La review blanche ? Tiens c'est nouveau xD Bref, vivement demain :D Magnifique ? x) Sais pas, attendons la fin xD**

**Nana : Merci beaucoup ^^ J'adore la complexité des sentiments et essayer de les décrire au moyen des mots :) L'écriture est ma passion :D (Enfin...en meme temps sinon cette fic n'aurait jamais vu le jour x) )**

**Mon petit commentaire : Alors ici, je vous propose quelque chose de différent et que je fais normalement le plus souvent quand j'écris : Changer les Points de vue. Ici, on commence timidement... Disons que il y en a que deux... Pour changer de POV je sépare d'un ligne simple et je n'indique pas de qui il s'agit mais par la teneur des propos je suis sure que vous saurez qui parle :) On peut tout aussi bien changer de personnage que d'un POV interne à un externe. D'ailleurs ce chapitre est plus longuement un POV externe. Je trouve que parfois c'est beaucoup plus approprier comme un point de vue interne peut déformer la réalité selon ce que le personnage ressent. L'externe est plus fidèle au vrai sentiment et ressentit des personnages. On ne croit pas ce que peut ressentir un tel personnage vers un tel personnage mais on voit ! ... Bon... euh... vais pas écrire non plus une dicerte la dessus xD Bref... Hm... Bonne lecture avant tout !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Nostalgie**

Savez vous ce que signifie le mot "reve" ? Demandez ce que c'est à quelqu'un ! Peut-être la réponse sera différente de la vôtre. Il y a différentes réponses et aucune mauvaise (bon sauf si vraiment on vous donne un définition erronée). A ce mot il y a trois différentes définitions : 1. C'est une image produite pendant le sommeil qui résulte de l'activité psychique. 2. C'est quelque chose produit par l'imagination. 3. C'est un idéal. Ce mot à près de 15 synonymes : ambition, aspiration, cauchemar, chimère, désir, fiction, idéal, idée, invention, rêvasserie, rêverie, songe, souhait, utopie, vision.

Un rêve... Ce petit mot de quatre lettres peut être tant de choses. Si on y réfléchit, c'est un peu comme l'amour : plein de définitions, pleins de synonymes. Et dans tous les cas, il peut en résulter deux choses totalement opposé : la joie ou la tristesse. Le seul choix qu'il nous reste face à cela est notre volonté d'agir ou de subir.

* * *

Deux corps s'animaient, s'enlaçaient, s'embrasaient. Un danse frénétique et envoutante sur de doux gémissements parfois étouffés par des baisers ou le bruit des draps qui se froissent. C'était un moment doux et tendre de luxure. Il y avait des "je t'aime" chuchotés aux creux des oreilles, des gestes doux. Un plaisir et un amour partagé. Un moment où l'on ne savait pas où commençait l'un et finissait l'autre.

- Sebastian...

* * *

- Monsieur ? Vous m'avez appelez ?

Ciel ouvrit les yeux précipitement et regarda où il se trouvait. Son bureau... Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il s'était égaré dans les méandres de ses pensées. Un rêve éveillé. Il lâcha un soupire.

- Non.

- Pourtant, j'ai distinctement...

- JE T'AI DIT QUE NON SEBASTIAN ! NE ME CONTREDIT PAS !

Ciel détestait laisser apercevoir sa faiblesse. Il avait toujours détesté ça. Pourtant, humain, il osait encore la montrer à son diable de majordome. Maintenant, il osait à peine. Il ne supportait plus cette faiblesse permanente. Cette impression d'être dans une fragilité permanente à cause de cet amour non partagé. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur une corde raide au dessus du vide et qu'à chaque instant, il vacillait mais continuait quand même à avancer.  
Une des plus belle qualité de Ciel est bien d'avancer toujours malgré la souffrance, malgré l'obscurité... Cependant, n'y avait-il pas un risque d'être rattraper un jour par tous ça ? De craquer un jour ? Certes maintenant qu'il était un démon, il était plus fort... Mais il avait connu la souffrance humaine. Il pouvait bien être un démon du bout de ses ongles mais il restait humain au fond de son coeur.

Sebastian regardait Ciel l'air surpris. En effet, il en fallait d'habitude un peu plus au petit Phantomhive pour s'énerver. ça faisait d'ailleurs longtemps que ce dernier ne s'était pas énerver sur lui comme ça. Le majordome voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas mais il mettait ça sur le fait que Ciel était devenu un démon et qui lui fallait un certain temps d'adaptation.

Néanmoins, Sebastian avait vu cette lumière de détresse au fond du regard de Ciel. La-même que lorsque celui-ci était humain...

- Quelque chose ne va pas, jeune maître ?

- Tout va très bien, répondit Ciel s'étant calmé. Sebastian...

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Je sais que tu vas trouver ça débile mais... Pourrais-tu me préparer un earl grey ? Et je veux dire... Un vrai, pas dans une tasse vide... Pas pour fairesemblant. Et, des cookies aussi...

- Hum... Bien, monsieur.

Voilà qui était d'autant plus étrange... M'enfin, c'était certainement de la nostalgie pure et simple, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Et puis, son jeune maitre était quelqu'un de tout de même assez fort, non ? Dans tous les cas, une question se posait dans la tête de Sebastian : Où diable allait-il trouver de l'Earl Grey et des ingrédients pour faire des cookies aux Enfers ?! Quoi qu'il en soit, lui étant "akuma no shitsuji", ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.  
Ciel ne bougea pas de son bureau. Il était accoudé à celui-ci, les mains dans les cheveux. Il s'en voulait d'avoir crié sur Sebastian sans raison. Après tout, il l'avait bien appeler se prenant trop à ses illusions fantasques. Il se rememorait chaque image, chaque son, chaque sensation qu'avait son rêve. D'un coup, il se redressa et tapota ses joues. Il ne devait pas y penser. Il ne devait plus y penser. Car de toute façon, c'est quelque chose qui n'allait jamais arriver et il ne voulait certainement pas avoir un certaine réaction...

Le bleuté se leva et alla dans un coin du bureau. Il y avait un petit récipient en pierre avec un liquide gélatineux gris. Avec un petite hésitation, Ciel tendit ses doigts et les plongea dans le liquide. Aussitot apparu dans l'esprit de Ciel son manoir, enfin son ancien manoir. Il tenait encore debout malgré les trois anciens domestiques qui vivaient dedans. Le comte continua son petit voyage dans son manoir. Jusque dans le jardin. Ou plutot le cimetière. Il y avait toujours là, la tombe de ses parents et la sienne. Elles étaient fleuries, choses qui n'avaient jamais été faites en dehors de la Toussaint. Certainement un coup de Finny...  
Ce petit dispositif, permettant de voir tout ça, était en fait une sorte de télévision mentale de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde des humains. Il fallait simplement visualiser l'endroit que l'on voulait voir. Ciel avait souvent l'habitude de regarder son manoir ou encore son ex-fiancée pour voir comment elle prenait sa disparition et comment elle allait en générale... Il faisait ça pour passer son temps et aussi par curiosité, incapable de lacher sa part d'humanité, son ancienne vie.

Soudain, Ciel ressentit la présence de son majordome qui venait vers son bureau. Il retira sa main du gel et retourna s'asseoir. Combien de temps avait-il observer son ancien monde ? Il perdait toujours le défile du compte.

Sebastian frappa ses deux coups habituels avant d'entrer et d'annoncer :

- Voici ce que vous m'avez demander, jeune maitre. Un earl grey et des cookies.

Il déposa les mets sur la table avant de regarder ce qu'allait faire Ciel. Ce dernier se contenta de regarder sa tasse fumante et ses biscuits qui avaient l'air appétissant. Comme ça, il aurait pu croire que rien n'avait changer, que Sebastian venait lui apportait son gouter comme il l'aurait fait avant. Le bleuté rapprocha sa main des cookies avant de la laisser retomber.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur ?

- Tu... Tu les as bien fait à la façon humaine ? demanda Ciel.

- Bien évidement, après tout je...

- ..._suis votre diable de majordome, vous le savez bien_, c'est cela ?

Sebastian parut un peu troubler.

- Oui, je ne l'aurais pas dit mieux...

- Maintenant, tu peux disposer.

- Bien monsieur, s'inclina le majordome avant de partir.

Dès que ce dernier eut franchi la porte, Ciel laissa retomber son attitude plus sévère de son visage qu'il mettait en place devant Sebastian pour montrer (ou démontrer ?) sa posture. Il laissa tomber ses yeux sur ses biscuits et son thé. Ce n'était pas une illusion... Ce n'était pas la comédie. A vrai dire, Ciel se fichait de la manière dont ces choses avaient été faites que ce soit à la manière humaine ou non. La seule raison pour laquelle sa main était retombée, était le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que son si cher majordome le voit manger ou boire.

Le bleuté se saisit d'un cookie et croqua dedans. Il se força à manger les biscuits présent devant lui. Le gout était ignoble. Il se doutait néanmoins, que ce n'était pas de la faute de Sebastian, mais la faute à son changement de gout. Il ne supportait plus la nourriture humaine. Les cookies étaient pourtant un de ses biscuits préférés étant humain et aujourd'hui, ça n'avait pas plus de gout que de la terre... Malgré ce gout infâme, il continuait à manger. Puis, il prit sa tasse de thé. Il but un gorgée avant de faire tomber sa tasse faisant épancher tout le restant du liquide. C'en était trop. Le gout... Ce gout était ignoble. Avez-vous déjà bu de la boue ?

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du petit Phantomhive. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas, il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie de démon. Chaque jour était un combat, un jour de plus dans une malédiction éternelle. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire comme avant et c'est ça qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Il ne savait plus manger. Il ne savait plus boire. Et par dessus tout, il ne savait plus s'empêcher d'aimer Sebastian de plus en plus chaque jour et de souffrir encore et encore.

* * *

C'est pour avoir renié le divin que je subis tout ça ? C'est à cause du destin ? Du karma ?! Pourquoi me faire souffrir encore et encore et encore ?! Qui s'amuse à ce jeu macabre ?! Je voulais seulement mourir... Ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux. Laissez-moi dormir à tout jamais ! De me laissez bercer par mes rêves impossibles ! Pourquoi suis-je obligé de subir ça ? On dit que dans la vie on a toujours le choix... "Toujours", n'est-ce pas un mot un peu trop fort ? Si j'avais eu le choix ne fut-ce qu'un seul instant, je crois que mon souhait aurait été de ne pas naitre. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le conditionnel qui changera quoi que ce soit à cette vie misérable...

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions ? Le point de vue externe c'est bien ou c'est quand même mieux qu'à travers les personnages ?

Dans tous les cas, merci de lire cette fiction ^^ On se retrouve pour un prochain chapitre dans 2 semaines :)

Ciao !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Renseingnements (Partie 1)

**Hello tout le monde ! Encore merci de lire cette fiction ^^ Voilà je suis enfin revenue de mes 2 semaines ! J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long d'attendre la suite...**

**Guest : Merci, merci *-* Contente que ma fiction puisse te plaise ! Je ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire comme je déteste ne pas présenter quelque chose de finit ^^ Ouiiiiiii vive le Sebby-Ciel ! Quoi que, perso, j'adore aussi les Cielois :)**

**Nana : Désolé pour le bémol ^^' Je n'arrive pas à écrire des chapitres longs... Je vais faire de mon mieux corriger ça ! Si celui-ci est encore trop court, n'hésite pas à me le dire :) Maintenant c'est aussi difficile pour moi d'écrire cette fic comme à la base cette idée m'est arrivée en deux secondes mais que pour un Os ^^' Je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire une belle suite ^^ Et sinon, je trouve ça triste pour Ciel aussi... Maintenant tout n'est pas toujours comme on le pense...**

**Tina: Je prévois très certainement des lemons ! J'adore en écrire x) Même si ce seront certainement les premiers que je vais écrire avec sur SebaCiel :) alors je sais que mes chapitres sont courts et je m'en excuse pleinement ! Comme je dis, c'est compliqué d'écrire un suite quand à la base ça ne devait être qu'un OS... Et en plus j'avais pas beaucoup d'idées jusqu'à présent... Maintenant la suite s'est plus dessinée alors je vais savoir écrire plus ^^**  
**Ah ! Et aussi... Quand ai-je dit que Sebastian déteste Ciel ? C'est Ciel qui dit que Sebastian le déteste... C'est de son point de vue ! Ses pensées peuvent dès lors être erronée.**

**Mon petit commentaire : J'ai essayé de faire ce chapitre plus long. ^^ Je l'ai fait lire à ma meilleure amie, elle m'a dit que maintenant c'était une bonne longueur donc si ça vous convient pas vous n'aurez qu'à vous en prendre à elle ! xD Oui parce qu'à la base ça devait être encore plus long mais là ça aurait été trop long... Donc ça sera un chapitre en deux parties ! Bonne lecture ! Ah ! Et j'ai mis un POV de Sebastian pour celles (ou ceux ?) qui le voulaient ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Renseignements (partie 1)**

Je suis vouer à la servitude éternelle. Quoi de plus minable pour un démon ? C'est peut-être minable mais est-ce que je regrette vraiment ? Soit. Au moins, j'ai de quoi m'occuper pour le restant de mes jours. Il n'y a aucune moyen pour casser le pacte ou du moins je n'en connais pas. Je ne pense pas que la question se soit déjà poser. Un humain qui veut casser le pacte se solde par sa mort et le démon a tout à fait le droit de lui prendre ce qu'il lui est du. Mais comment faire pour une démon qui veut détruire un parcte ? On sait (tant que l'humain est toujours humain et pas devenu un démon comme dans le cas présent). Maintenant, ce geste reste très mal vu. Bref, de toute façon, pour moi, il n'y a aucune sortie de secours.  
Je n'en veux pas vraiment à mon éternel jeune maitre. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Ce n'était pas vraiment non plus celle de cet Alois Trancy (ou devrais-je plutôt dire Jim Macken ?). C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du jouer. Si je porte un poid sur la cheville ou même si n'importe qui en a un, c'est très souvent à cause d'une faute personnelle... Pfff... Quand on dit qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec la nouriritur... Quoi que... En était-ce vraiment ? Je ne le considère pas comme ça.

En somme, je ne déteste pas mon jeune maitre. Mais plus rien n'est comme avant. On n'a plus nos échanges de pics acerbes. Quand je lui en lance une, il ne répond pas, il me lance un léger regard avant de le détourner. Résulte toujours un silence... Il n'y a plus vraiment de discutions. Plus rien... Les seules choses qu'on s'échange sont de bêtes habitudes : Bonjour, il est l'heure de vous levez ! Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Vous avez bien dormi ? Désirez-vous quelque chose ? Bonne nuit. Il y a des jours où je n'entends même pas la voix du jeune maitre. Je ne saurais d'ailleurs dire depuis combien de temps il ne m'a plus rien ordonné.

Mon jeune maitre est bizarre depuis sa transformation. Il parle peu,ressasse ses souvenirs et dort beaucoup. Oui, dormir. Chaque nuit, il prend douze heures de sommeil. Il dort tellement ! Quand il dort, il a l'air tellement détendu... Parfois, il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Parfois, il murmure des choses aussi. Cependant, je n'ai jamais su les entendre étant dites trop bas ou pas assez clairement.

Il est extrêmement bizarre pour un démon de dormir autant, humain ou pas avant. J'ai fait une recherche la dessus. Je n'ai rien vraiment découvert. Sauf une chose : Une légende. Il est vrai que c'était un livre d'images... mais bon, comme ce n'était que le seul "document" sur le sujet, je l'ai lu. Voici l'histoire :

"Il exista un démon qui aima dormir. En effet, il avait simplement entendu que dans ses rêves, il pourrait un peu s'évader. Voici son histoire !

Le démon avait fait un pacte avec un enfant. Un petit garçon. Ce dernier était tout le temps joyeux. Joyeux en apparence. En réalité, ses parents et tout le village dans lequel il habitait avait été touché par la peste noir. Il avait fait un pacte pour que le démon trouve une solution comme il ne voulait pas voir ceux qui l'aimait mourir.

Souvent, le petit garçon aimait être aux cotés du démon. Il aimait discuter. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami alors il considérait son bourreau comme tel. Un jour, l'enfant dit :

- Tu sais Akuma,les rêves, c'est magique ! ça t'emmène loin des problèmes et des cauchemars de la vie. Dans mes rêves, tout le monde est heureux ! Et j'ai pleins d'amis !

Très vite, le pacte fut rempli. Le petit garçon en était heureux même si ça faisait résonner les cloches de sa mort imminente. Quand le démon allait prendre son âme, l'enfant lui murmura ces derniers mots :

- Voilà, il est temps que je rejoigne le monde des rêves. Viens me voir de temps en temps, Akuma ! Bonne nuit, Aku... Toi aussi, va voir le pays des rêves... Fais-en de beau !

Cet enfant semblait heureux malgré qu'il était vouer aux Enfers. Quand le démon lui avait fait remarquer un jour,il avait répondu : "Je n'aurais qu'à dormir !". Aucune peur ne filtrait dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas un humain comme il en existait beaucoup.

Le démon du prendre l'âme de l'enfant. Un âme délicieuse aux ténèbres cachées. Une phrase résonnait toujours dans la tête du démon : "Toi aussi, va voir le pays des rêves."

Un jour, le démon décida de passer à l'acte et à dormir.

Très vite, Akuma s'endormit (comme le surnommé l'enfant). Il rejoignit le "Pays des rêves" que le petit garçon lui parlait tant. Il s'y sentait tellement bien ! Tout était si beau ! Le démon ne voulait plus partir et plus jamais ses paupières ne se réouvrir.

- Bonjour ! Tu es venu me rejoindre ?

La légende raconte que ce démon serait toujours quelques part dans les Enfers, toujours endormi, un air paisible sur son visage."

Les humains trouvaient donc les rêves "beaux" ? Un démon peut-il dormir éternellement ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il faut quand même qu'il consomme des âmes, non ? J'ai fait un petit test sur le jeune maitre. Je l'ai laissé dormir. Au bout d'une semaine, il ne s'était toujours pas réveiller. Je l'ai donc réveiller moi-même. Quand mo jeune maitre a ouvert les yeux.. Ils étaient d'un regard si vide en me voyant. Qu'à donc mon jeune maitre ? Pour je ressens quelque chose de bizarre en le voyant ainsi ? ... Non Je sais que trop bien répondre à cette question...

* * *

Le bruit de la tasse brisée fit sortir Sebastian de ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Ciel. Il frappa ses deux coups habituels mais rien, ni personne ne lui répondit. Malgré le manque de réponse, le diable de majordome jeta un regard à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Son jeune maitre était là, la tête enfuie dans ses coudes qui étaient posé sur le bureau malgré le liquide brun répendu sur le meuble. Le corps de Ciel était secoué. Le son démontrait que le petit Phantomhive pleurait.

Sebastian referma directement la porte. Il se sentait désarmer. Avait-il seulement une fois Ciel pleurer ? Jamais. Que se passait-il donc de si grave ? Seulement... Seulement, il savait que Ciel ne lui dirait rien s'il lui demandait. Et puis, depis qu'il était devenu démon, Ciel s'était peu à peu renfermé sur lui-même. Etait-ce du au fait qu'il puisse y avoir un changement de personnalité quand on passe d'humain à démon ?

- Sebastian...

Cette voix venait de derrière la porte. Elle était comme un murmure, un coup de vent plaintif. Sebastian perçu le ton de cette voix, la voix de son jeune maitre. Il ne l'appelait pas... ça ressemblait plutôt à une plainte, un cri silencieux déchirant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avec le nom de son majordome ?... Malgré que ce soit un diable de majordome, Sebastian fut bien incapable de répondre.

- Sebastian.

Ce dernier eu un petit sursaut. La voix de Ciel avait changé du tout au tout. Elle ne semblait plus faible ou triste. Elle était devenue plus ferme. Ce changement si soudain surprit Sebastian. Mais cette fois, Ciel l'appelait. Le diable de majordome avait-il rêver la voix plaintive de son jeune maitre ? Peut-être était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours... Peut-être voulait-il que son jeune maitre l'appelle de cette manière. Comme Ciel le faisait si souvent les nuits de cauchemars.

Sebastian entra (frappant deux coups au préalabe). Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu voyant Ciel, non pas à son bureau, mais à un mètre de lui. Le majordome revit la tasse de thé brisée et le liquide coulant du bureau. Ciel avait lui-même ses manches trempées.

- J'ai renversé mon thé, expliqua (inutilement) Ciel. Je me suis sali avec et le burau aussi. Arrange ça...

Notez qu'il n'avait pas dit "Nettoie ça." et que ça ressemblait plus à une demande qu'à un ordre.

- Bien, mons...

- Fais-moi couler un bain... Après, j'irai me coucher.

- Mais... Il n'est que dix-huit heures ! s'exclama le majordome.

- Et alors ? sourcilla Ciel. En quoi ça te poserait un problème ? Je m'ennuie ici. Et puis, qui te dt que je ne vais pas me prélasser un peu dans mon bain et que je vais dormir de suite ?

Sebastian ne dit rien. Ce qui disait son vrai était vrai. Il n'aurait pas du émettre de protestation d'ailleurs. Cependant, vu que Ciel dormait beaucoup, il avait émit de suite un commentaire. De son coté, le bleuté avait, en réalité, bien l'intention de dormir tout de suite. Mais suite au commentaire de Sebastian, Ciel s'était senti obligé de mentir. Quoi que... Un long bain lui ferai certainement du bien. ça lui remettrai les idées en place.

- Bien... dit Sebastian. Je vais donc nettoyer... et vous faire couler votre bain. Souhaitez-vous une senteur particulière à l'eau de ce dernier ?

- Un odeur de mort, murmura Ciel très bas, si bas qu'on avait juste vu les lèvres du bleuté bouger.

- Pardon ?

- Lavande...

- ... Bien...

Pourtant, le diable de majordome aurait juré avoir vu passé le mot "mort" sur les lèvres du bleuté. Sebastian effectua ses taches, puis accompagna Ciel jusqu'à la salle de bain où justement le bain l'attendait. En face de la porte, le petit Phantomhive se stoppa net. Sebastian s'arrêta avec lui.

- Je vais prendre mon bain seul, Sebastian, annonça le bleuté. Je t'appellerai quand j'aurai fini.

- Vous êtes sur ? Vous ne l'avez jamais fait.

Ciel sembla hésiter au vu d'un mouvement furtif de la tête pour regarder Sebastian.

- Il faut un début à tout. Et... Et rien que de savoir que tu touches ma peau me dégoute et m'écoeur !

Ce fut certainement un des plus gros mensonge que Ciel avait dit. Sebastian se tendit un peu, avant de lâcher un soupir discret. "Tout est étrange, aujourd'hui", pensa-t-il.

- Bien, monsieur. Toutes les affaires dont vous avez besoin sont sur le meuble en face de la baignoire. Je vous souhaite un agréable bain.

* * *

Je sais que tu ne me souhaites rien. Je sais que ce ne sont que des politesses obligatoires pour un majordome. Tu ne mens peut-être pas, mais tu en n'es pas pour autant honnête ! Je haie ses politesses. Ce sont sont des phrases bateaux que tu me dis et que tu m'as dit plus d'un million de fois...

J'en ai marre de cette comédie... Nous ne sommes plus au cirque...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Rendez-vous très vite pour la deuxième partie ! Certainement dans la semaine :)

Donnez-moi comme toujours votre avis dans les reviews ! C'est ça qui motive à écrire :D


	5. Chapitre 3 : Renseignements (partie 2)

**Hiiiiiiiiii ^^ Bon comme promis, un nouveau chapitre dans la semaine ^^ Bon ok on est le dernier jour de celle-ci mais c'est dans la semaine tout de même U_U**

**Sono Shitsuji : Merci beaucoup ^^ Ben l'idée m'est vraiment venue comme ça ! Maintenant peut-être pas pour autant de chapitre x) Enfin bon, je sais de plus en plus la suite de ma fic et plus ou moins comment ça va se finir :) Dans tous les cas : merci ^^**

**NewMoonDrop : La voici :D J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les autres chapitres :)**

**Nana : Hair ? Oh non ! Il n'a jamais été question de ça ! C'est Ciel qui croit ça... Ah~ S'il savait ! x) M'enfin ça serait trop facile sinon ! Oui oui, il se fait clairement des idées ! Heureuse d'être arrivée enfin à la bonne longueur ^^ Je vais essayer de m'y tenir :D**

**kasu : Merci à toi ! :)**

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : J'adore la légende aussi ^^ Je trouvais que ça donnait un coté mignon ^^ Sebastian aime Ciel ? Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Faut rien dire sinon Ciel va entendre ! Tu CROIS connaitre la suite ! Ouais bon niveau sentiments certainement mais tu peux me croire, tu ne sais encore rien grand chose ! Alors, vas-y, dis-moi la suite pour voir :D**

**Mon petit commentaire : Alors euh... Bonne lecture avant tout ! Je le dis, je suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre... Bon comme d'hab... Mais je sais pas... Il ne se passe pas grand chose alors... Cependant j'avais besoin de ce chapitre de transition sinon ça aurait été trop long... J'ai une idée plus spéciale pour la suite maintenant ça reste à voir... Je dois me réunir avec les autres mini-moi de ma tête x) Je verrai bien ! Mais la suite et la fin se profilent tout doucement dans ma tête !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Renseignement (partie 2)**

Lavande. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du choisir cette senteur pour mon bain. L'odeur ne me dérange pas. C'est plutot les souvenirs qu'engendre cette odeur qui me dérange... Mère adorait cette odeur. La lavande était son parfum préféré et elle sentait elle même cette douce odeur. Elle m'avait dit une fois qu'elle avait découvert cette fleur en étant de voyage avec Père dans le sud de la France. Je sais aussi qu'elle aurait adoré habiter là-bas. Mais avec le "travail" de Père cela aurait été impossible et elle l'aimait bien trop que pour le laisser.

Cette odeur me rassurait étant petit. C'était la preuve qu'elle était là, près de moi. Elle m'apaisait les nuits d'orages. Une fois, me baladant en ville avec Sebastian pour une certaine "mission", j'avais senti cette odeur. Le visage de Mère m'était apparut de plein fouet devant mes yeux. Je m'étais retourné si vite, croyant peut-être l'apercevoir ! Mais rien du tout... Même si ce serait mon rêve le plus cher que de retrouver mes parents, je ne pourrais jamais. Je ne vis qu'avec des rêves brisés. Des rêves impossibles.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je sens quelque chose d'humide couler sur mes joues. Je beigne dans l'eau des souvenirs... Mon coeur me fait mal. Tout le long de ma route jusqu'à la vengeance, je n'ai jamais cesser de courir. Je voulais mourir vite, dans la douleur, comme j'ai vécu. Ai-je seulement vécu ? Oui, peut-être les dix premières années de ma vie. Je crois que je suis mort par après ou du moins c'était comme si. Mais comme tout mort, je voulais essayer de vivre encore un peu. Je vis sans Vivre. Donc, si je ne Vis pas, je suis mort...

J'ai couru jusqu'à ma vengeance. Je suis tombé. Je me brisais peut-être encore plus. Mais j'ai continué. Et à la fin... Et à la fin au lieu de pouvoir me reposer, j'ai été forcé de continuer. Néanmoins, j'ai été forcé de continuer en rampant ! Maintenant... Maintenant je ne sais pas si je peux en vouloir à Alois. Il a été égoiste. C'est compréhensible. C'est humain. Et je ne pourrais pas avoir la prétention de dire que je n'aurais pas fait pareil à sa place. Et puis, Alois à dit que "Personne ne devait prendre mon âme", il n'a jamais dit de me transformer en démon. C'est Hanna qui a choisi cette solution. Elle aurait pu me tuer et laisser mon âme partir pour que jamais ni de Sebastian ou de Claude me la prenne.

Comment se fait-il qu'un humain puisse devenir un démon et que... ... ... Et si...

Je me relève d'un coup du bain faisant un peu déborder l'eau de ce dernier mais ce n'est pas vraiment grave.

- Sebastian !

Sans tarder, il entre. Il me sèche et m'habille. Comme d'habitude. Dès qu'il a finit, je me précipite à la bibliothèque. Sebastian a tellement de livres là-bas !

- Monsieur ?

Je me retourne vers mon majordome. Il me regarde bizarrement. ... Je pense que j'aurais du venir ici beaucoup plus lentement... Pas grave. Après tout... Etant le maitre, je n'ai pas vraiment de compte à rendre à Sebastian.

- C'est quel genre de livre qu'il y a ici ? je demande.

- Hum... Plus des histoires pour faire passer le temps. Des comptes humains, des livres sur les humains, ...

- N'y a-t-il rien sur les démons ?

* * *

A la seconde où cette question passa les lèvres de mon jeune maitre, je fus surpris. Lui, qui n'avait jusque là, poser aucune question sur les démons et leurs capacité, le voilà à chercher des livres sur le sujet ! ... Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que ça fait des semaines, voir des mois que je n'ai pas vu le jeune maitre comme ça. Il y a un léger étincellement dans ses yeux. Ou plutot une espèce de sentiment bien au humain. De l'espoir.

Je suis d'autant plus surpris que je n'ai jamais vu ce sentiment dans les yeux du jeune maitre. J'y ai déjà vu la haine, de la tristesse, du désespoir, du dégout...très rarement de la joie... Mais de l'espoir, jamais ! Esperer... Mais espérer quoi ? Veut-il casser le contrat or qu'il n'a jamais montrer de signe sur ce souhait ? Non. Diable de majordome ou pas je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus.

Depuis que le jeune maitre est un démon, je découvre tant de nouvelle chose chez lui. Parfois ce sont de nouvelles habitudes. Parfois de nouveaux sentiments. De nouvelle demande. Il me surprend de plus en plus. Son regard à changer aussi... Avant, il tenait toujours son regard droit devant lui pour faire croire qu'il était sur de lui, que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui hésitait. Il levait la tête comme un roi qui sait qu'il va gagner accompagner de son cavalier noire... Maintenant, il garde la tête baisser. Un peu...(désolé pour la comparaison si elle parait déplacée) comme un animal apeuré ou triste. Il ne me regarde même plus dans les yeux pour parler ! S'en veut-il vis à vis de moi ? J'aimerai le rassurer ! Mais il ne me laissera jamais faire. Il s'accroche peut-être encore à sa fierté. S'il ne le faisait pas, pourquoi ne me parle-t-il pas ?

Il y a toujours ses yeux remplis d'un peu d'espoir devant moi. Il a relevé enfin la tête pour me faire face. Je fais durer le silence. J'ai l'impression qu'il me pose une question cruciale. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de donner de mauvaise réponse. Plus le silence dure, plus la lumière dans ses yeux s'essoufflent. Je ne veux pas la voir partir ! Je trouve que l'espoir lui sied bien, lui, qui n'a jamais espérer quoi que ce soit. Alors je réponds, comme l'aurait fait un vrai majordome, moi, je ne suis qu'un diable costumé en majordome :

- Si vous avez des questions sur les démons, je pourrais vous répondre. Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez, je vous y répondrai.

Mal répondu. Son expression redevient à la normal. Plus de lumière d'espoir dans ses yeux. Juste son visage renfrogné. Il détourne la tête et ne me fait plus face. Comme en est devenu l'habitude.

- Je sais que, toi, tu ne le sauras pas. Et puis, ce que j'ai envie de voir ne te regarde pas... Alors, as-tu des livres oui ou non sur les démons ?

- Tout dépend des sujets... En me disant ce que vous cherchez, je pourrais vous aider.

- NON ! Non... Je veux trouver moi-même sans ton aide. Pff... C'est stupide ! Si tu ignores déjà ça, comment pourrais-tu avoir un livre la-dessus ? Je suis grotesque !

- Ne dites pas...

- Tais-toi. Ne termine pas ta phrase ou tu diras un mensonge même si c'est rien qu'en sous-entendant.

- ... Dans tous les cas... Si vous ne me dites pas ce que vous cherchez, je ne saurais vous dire si j'ignore ou pas en ce qui concerne vos questionnements.

Il ne me répondit plus. Il pouvait vraiment être têtu parfois... Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qu'il cherchait m'intriguait. Je peux lui répondre à n'importe qu'elle question, c'est vrai ! Pourquoi affirme-t-il que je ne saurais pas ? Enfin... Mon jeune maitre est si complexe... C'est pour ça que je l'... apprécie.

* * *

ça ne servait à rien. Je perdais mon temps ici. S'il a tous ces livres, c'est qu'il a du les lires au moins tous une fois et comme les démons ont une mémoire gigantesque cette chose que je cherche. Il l'aurait déjà exécuté ! Il n'aurait pas hésité. Pas un seul instant.

Je fis demi-tour et Sebastian me suivit. Je retournai dans ma chambre et me couchai sur mon lit. Comme d'habitude, Sebastian me borda. Et comme d'habitude il me dit : Bonne nuit. Comme d'habitude, je le regardais partir le candélabre s'éloignant me plongeant ainsi de plus en plus dans l'obscurité brillante de la nuit.

Cependant, je ne m'endormis pas tout de suite. Je pensais. A quoi ? Tout simplement à savoir comment je pourrai faire pour avoir les informations que je veux. Si toutes fois... Si toutes fois, elles existent vraiment. Cela devrait. Sinon, qu'importe à quel point un démon est puissant, s'ils ne savent même pas faire ça... Quoi que... S'ils savaient ça serait peut-être l'anarchie. Non pas vraiment. Les démons ne sont pas comme les humains. Ils ne se chamaillent pas pour des broutilles. Et si déjà Sebastian ne sait pas, alors très peu doivent savoir !

Demain, j'aurai peut-être réponse à mes questions ! J'espère en tout cas. Espérer. Je n'avais jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi idiot avant. Pour moi, c'était bien pour les autres l'espoir. Ce n'est pas en espérant qu'on changera les choses. Ce n'est pas en attendant un miracle !...ou une simple réponse. Malgré tout, j'espère. Je sais que c'est peut-être pour m'en mordre les doigts après. Cependant, je n'ai plus que ça. Je n'ai plus que ce sentiment intangible qui est l'espoir. Moi, Ciel Phantomhive... je suis tombé bien bas. Mais cela, dès que j'ai regardé Sebastian différement. Depuis que je suis descendu aux Enfers ma vie est comme tel. Et encore, c'est un euphénisme...

Demain. Demain sera certainement le jour où j'aurais le plus facile à me lever. Certainement parce que cette question qui consume mes pensées m'empêchera de fermer l'oeil. Elle m'empêchera de rêver. Néanmoins, n'est-ce pas plus mal ?

Minute. Suis-je vraiment obligé d'attendre ? Non ! Je peux y aller quand je veux ! Même maintenant ! Pourquoi m'infliger des heures, des minutes, des secondes inutiles ? A rien !

- Sebastian !

* * *

Pourquoi mon jeune maitre m'appelait-il ? Il n'allait quand même pas me demander à ce que je reste jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endort comme avant ! ... Enfin, ça ne me dérangerait pas vraiment. Il était si mignon quand il faisait ça... ... ... Bref. J'allai dans la chambre de mon maitre. J'allumai les lumières et je le vis assis dans son lit.

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Habille-moi. Je n'ai plus envie de dormir.

Visiblement le fait d'être un démon le changeait du tout au tout et je ne savais vraiment plus comment m'y prendre. Et pourtant, j'en ai vécu des expériences de ma vie de démon ! Mais définitivement, je ne sais plus comme gérer ça. Son mentale est-il déranger à cause ce changement de nature ?

* * *

Sebastian eut un coup au coeur. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait si désemparer devant son jeune maitre. La journée avait été mouvementé. Son maitre avait ordonné quelque chose à manger, avait pleuré (semblait-il), cherchait des informations sans avoir recours à lui, son maitre avait espérer et maintenant... et maintenant.. il ne voulait plus dormir. Sebastian se sentait désemparer et il sentait son jeune maitre lui échapper peu à peu. Il n'aimait pas ça.

ça faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'il connaissait Ciel, qui le voyait tous les jours. Et depuis qu'il était devenu démon, il sentait son jeune maitre partir de plus en plus loin de lui. Il se demandait s'il ne dégoutait pas Ciel. Tout à l'heure, ce refus qu'il le touche même pour prendre son bain avait blessé Sebastian. Ciel n'aurait jamais fait ça _avant_...

Sebastian regrettait bien des choses. Et en premier c'était d'avoir voulu jouer avec Claude Faustus. S'il ne l'avait pas fait. Si... Si... Certainement qu'avec Ciel, ce ne serait pas la même situation qu'aujourd'hui. Seulement, il était trop tard. Les démons avaient tout leur temps. Sebastian se disait qu'il pouvait tout remettre à plus tard. Que le passé n'avait pas d'influence pour les démons. Oh ! Il ne savait pas à quel point il s'était fourvoyé. Et maintenant il le voyait. Il voyait cette notion du passé qu'avait les humains. Celle que le passé influence le présent. Celle que le passé est immuable.

- Bien, monsieur.

Sebastian exécuta les ordres.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque Démoniaque ! Il y aura mes informations. Conduis-y moi. Après reviens ici. Ne cherches même pas à savoir ce que je veux faire. Compris ?

- Yes... My Lord.

Sebastian se sentait impuissant.

* * *

Voilà ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus :D Reviews ? :)


	6. Chaptitre 4 : La Bibliothèque Démoniaque

**Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne matinée ou bonne après-midi ! (En fait, "salut" aurait tout résumé...) Bref !**

**Donc voilà le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^^**

**Inertie : Je te rassure tout de suite, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de l'abandonner ^^ J'aime bien l'image d'un Sebby désemparé :) Je sais pas, je trouve ça mignon x)**

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : Alors... Pourquoi mettre mes chers amis alors que visiblement si ça me concerne ça doit être plutot "ma chère amie" ? Hmm ?! xD T'en fais pas je trouve ça tout aussi mignon :3 (même si j'avoue que c'est une réaction bizarre x) ). ça aurait été marrant qu'il tombe xD (ModeSadiqueEnversShieruActivé). Trop beau ? Bah oui, hein ! Et tu le sauras pas de si tot ! Je te cafterai même pas ! :P**

**dropgarden et Peter Queen : Merci beaucoup ^^**

**Mon petit commentaire : Alors, ce chapitre sort un peu de l'ordinaire ^^ Je m'explique : il ne va pas s'enfermer que sur Ciel et Sebastian. Le fait de changer de lieu va beaucoup aider car nouveau lieu, nouvelle rencontre ! Je trouve que ce chapitre va alléger un peu l'ambiance. J'ai essayé de le faire léger avec des pointes d'humour (pour changer du sombre habituel). Alors, il va y avoir un petit nouveau, dites moi ce que vous pensez de lui ! Sinon, je ne pense pas que ce sera le meilleur chapitre de cette fiction mais comme dit plus tot c'est vraiment pour alléger un peu cette ambiance. Sinon, je trouve que ça étoufferait un peu à force de rester dans les sentiments noires,etc. Ah et aussi, il n'y a pas de Sebby ! Peut-être dans le prochain chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Bibliothèque Démoniaque et son bibliothécaire **

La Bibliothèque Démoniaque était un des endroits les plus impressionnant des Enfers. Ou du moins, ça l'était pour Ciel. C'était un des seul lieu tangible du monde des démons. Un lieu comme on pouvait en trouver chez les humains. Cette bibliothèque était la seule des Enfers. On pouvait y trouver tout. Il y avait tous les livres du monde des humains, toutes les informations sur les démons. Tout. Dans les Enfers, il y avait peu de lieu à approche humaine. C'est à dire, avec un sol tangible, des murs, des structures du monde des humains. Ailleurs, ce n'était que brumes et rochers, des lieux dignes des descriptions de livre de mythe. Il y avait des endroits tout de feux et de laves. Les Enfers étaient immenses. On pouvait y trouver tout et n'importe quoi. Sauf peut-être un ange ou un fervent chrétien...

La Bibliothèque Démoniaque n'était pas un lieu très fréquenter des démons. Il était très rare d'y voir plus d'un démon par jour. Les démons n'avaient pas besoin d'informations sur eux-même et la plupart méprisaient tellement les humains, qu'il était or de question pour eux de lire des histoires écrites par ces êtres imparfaits.

L'endroit pouvait faire peur. Les murs étaient gigantesques. Tout était de couleurs noir rendant l'atmosphère un peu écrasante. La lumière était tamisée. Des genres de voiles gris décoraient le plafond (si toute fois, nous pouvions le voir). Si les démons pouvaient sentir le chaud et le froid, alors ils seraient déjà transformer en glaçon dans ce lieux. Aussi bien à cause de l'ambiance hivernal des lieux qu'aux niveaux des températures.

Ciel regrettait un peu d'avoir dit à Sebastian de s'en aller directement après l'avoir déposé. Le lieu était pour le moins fort sombre et très impressionnant. Le bleuté n'avait jamais été à l'aise dans l'obscurité... et ça n'avait pas changer en devenant un démon. Pas qu'il avait peur mais l'obscurité lui donnait l'impression d'être étouffé.

Les pas du jeune Phantomhive résonnaient dans cette pièce immense. Ce qui intriguait le plus Ciel était le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun livre sur les armoires. Tout semblait fermer. Le bleuté commença à avoir un boule au vente. Et s'il ne trouvait rien ici ? Et si cette Bibliothèque Démoniaque était vide ? Qu'elle n'était qu'une chimère ? Qu'il n'y avait en fait aucun livre et ce n'était fait que pour se moquer des démons qui voulait s'instruire ? ... Non, Sebastian lui aurait quand même dit. ... N'est-ce pas ?

D'un coup, une tête retournée apparut devant Ciel ce qui le fit sursauter. En même temps, le contexte du lieu n'aidait pas.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme (enfin normalement au vu du visage androgyne) se remit sur pied. Il épousseta ses vêtements. Ciel l'observa. Il avait les cheveux brun foncé assez ébouriffé. Il portait un pantalon noir et des bottes avec des talons compensé. Son haut ressemblait à une toge romaine. Seulement elle n'était pas blanche mais d'un noir d'encre. Son visage comme observer plus tôt était androgyne. Ses yeux avait de longs cils noires qui faisaient ressortir encore plus le mauve des yeux du garçon.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Ciel.

- Moi ? Je suis tout et n'importe quoi. Je peux aussi bien être le bibliothécaire (et ça c'est vrai) comme je peux vous être autre chose pour faire certains trucs.

D'un coup, le jeune homme se colla contre Ciel. Il s'était dès lors transformer en une jeune fille blonde à la poitrine proéminente avec une robe courte... même un peu trop courte pour que ce soit décent. Ciel sursauta une nouvelle fois, rouge de honte et repoussa le... la... la personne qui était contre lui.

- Non mais ça va pas ?! s'insurgea le petit Phantomhive.

Tombant au sol, la jeune fille blonde redevint le garçon d'un peu plus tôt. Il observa celui qui se tenait devant lui.

- Oh faut pas vous fâcher. Je disais ça pour vous taquiner ! Et puis c'était un peu facile. Tout le monde sait que je suis le bibliothécaire. Tout le monde me connait... Sauf si vous êtes un petit nouveau ! Ce qui expliquerez que vous soyez ici pour vous informer. On voit pas du monde tout les ans vous savez ! ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais pas reçu quelqu'un alors comprenez que j'avais envie de faire une blague, me détendre !

Génial... Un moulin à parole, pensa Ciel.

- ...Pourquoi devrait-on vous connaitre vous êtes si connu que ça ?

- Certainement dans tout les Enfers...

Disant cela, le bibliothécaire semblait un peu...attristé. Il observa un moment sa toge avant d'enfin se remettre debout jugeant que le sol n'était pas aussi confortable que cela.

- ...Vous vous appelez comment ?

- Oh j'ai déjà eu beaucoup de nom selon mes pactes... Maintenant, si l'on devait m'appeler je dirais que j'ai comme prénom Alexander. Mais je préfère Alex' ! C'est plus court ! ... Vous devez vous demander comment cela fait-il qu'un démon travaille dans un lieu comme celui-ci. Et bien, disons que j'ai fait quelque chose qui a fortement déplu et... on m'a puni. En gros, je suis obligé de tenir cette biblio jour et nuit, jusque l'éternité ! Ou du moins que quelqu'un face la même erreur que moi... Mais ce n'est pas près d'arriver tant on a fait de moi un exemple ! Alors...

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? coupa Ciel.

Alex se tut instantanément. Il baissa les yeux. Il cessa de sourire. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs fois qu'il passait du sourire à cet état de tristesse.

* * *

Je ne peux le dire. Je ne pourrais jamais. Je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde avec cette air hautain, cet air supérieur comme le fait chaque démon qui vient me voir. Je ne veux plus voir cet air de dégout. S'il ne sait rien, autant ne pas lui dire. Il me regarde comme un démon normal.  
Si on ne venait pas si souvent à la Bibliothèque Démoniaque, c'était aussi une partie à cause de moi. On savait que j'étais là. Moi, la moisissure, le démon qui ne devrait pas en être un, la tache blanche dans toutes les noirs.

- Oubliez, je dis simplement. Je préfèrerai moi.

Je ne voudrais plus y penser mais je ne peux pas. Il y a trop de chose qui me le rappelle.

- Oublier... Ce n'est pas un peu trop facile ?

- Pourquoi se compliquer la vie ? je demande. De toute manière, c'est ce que nous faisons de mieux : oublier. On a la vie éternelle, ça sert à quoi de garder ses douleurs ? Oui, c'est facile. Les démons choisissent souvent cette voie. Sauf quand... ils s'humanisent... Je crois que c'est ça le terme. On dirait par cette phrase que vous pensez comme un humain. Un démon ne prononcerai jamais cette phrase.

J'avais eu ce malheur là. Avoir succombé à l'humanité. J'étais devenu un démon imparfait. On peut s'intéresser aux humains. Mais on ne peut en aucun cas devenir comme eux. Les démons qui subissent une humanisation sont malheureux la plupart du temps. Moi, je n'avais pas tout à fait subit ça comme ça. Moi, ça porte un autre terme. Mais je ne veux pas le prononcer. Je ne veux pas y repenser.

* * *

Alexander observa Ciel un instant. Soudain, la nouvelle d'il y a plusieurs mois lui revint. C'était donc ça qu'il ressentait en voyant le petit Phantomhive, cette aura cachée.

- Vous êtes l'humain devenu démon, c'est ça ?! Ciel Fantomive ?

- C'est Phantomhive...

- Ah... Oui... C'est plus classe comme ça ! Oui, j'ai lu un livre sur vous ! Oui, y'a un livre sur vous ! Comme vous étiez le premier humain à devenir démon. On a expliqué votre vie, tout ! Pauvre Sebastian tout de même. J'aimerai pas être vouer à une servitude éternelle ! Enfin... Je peux parler moi qui suit de corvée biblio pour le restant de mes jours... Quoi que d'un autre coté, au moins on a de quoi s'occuper donc ce n'est pas bien grave.

Il y eu un silence. Ciel réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit Alex. Ou plutôt, il réfléchissait sur les choses intéressante qu'il avait dit pour lui.

- ...Vous pensez vraiment c'est une bonne chose ? Pourtant ça sonne comme une punition.

-Bah... Tout dépend comment on tombe...

Alex regarda Ciel.

- Tu... Oh je peux te tutoyer ? Oui ?! Génial ! Bref, tu t'inquiètes vis à vis de Sebastian ? C'est vrai que d'un coté c'est pas de chance pour lui comme c'est un démon très puissant et être réduit comme ça à obéir à un ancien humain ça doit être dégradant... D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire qu'à cette nouvelle tout le monde avait rit ! En même temps, lui qui était si parfait...

Le bleuté serra les poings. Ce que disait le bibliothécaire ne l'aidait pas du tout. Alex ne voulait pas le blesser cependant, il était fort maladroit dans ce qu'il disait.

- Oups... Désolé...

- Il doit me hair...

- Certainement.

- Tu n'aides pas.

- Désolé ! Bah "certainement" mais rien ne le dit. Je sais bien qu'il s'ennuyait avant à toujours manger des âmes de pacotilles. En fait c'est un "certainement" si c'est dans l'état ou tu le penses. Si ça se trouve, lui ne te hait pas. Mais de la façon dont tu le dis, on dirait que tu l'affirmes alors, j'ai eu cette réponse automatique !

- Arrête d'essayer de te rattraper, ça sert à rien.

- Ben, j'ai entendu dire que...

- Oh et puis ça suffit avec les rumeurs ! Tu sais pas te taire, non ?! explosa Ciel.

- Très bien, très bien ! Et bien, tu as vraiment le même caractère que celui qui t'étais décrit.

Alex prit un visage sérieux.

- Dans tous les cas, tu es ici pour quelque chose. Que cherches-tu à savoir ? Pas de bol, c'est moi qui sait tout sur tout et qui sait où se trouvent les livres. Tu me reparles une seule fois sur ce ton et tu dis au revoir à tes informations, ok ?

- A ce moment là, je chercherai seul !

- Bonne chance alors.

Le bibliothécaire fit mine de partir. Ciel le laissa faire. Il continua donc son chemin jetant des regards derrières lui. Le bleuté était toujours au même endroit à le regarder d'un air blasé.

- Mais-euh ! C'est pas juste ! pleurnicha Alex. D'habitude, dans ce genre de situation, on retient la personne qui part ! On la laisse pas partir comme ça ! ... Pfff... Y'a pas à dire, hein. T'es bien Ciel Famtomive...

- C'est Phantomhive, Alexander !

- Alex.

- Alexander.

- Famtomive.

Les deux se firent un combat du regard avant que Ciel ne détourne le sien en soupirant. Que s'était puéril. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas discuté avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur ou avoir ce genre d'échange. Pour tout dire, ça l'avait un peu manquer.

- Bon... Je peux savoir ce que tu recherches alors, maintenant qu'on a arrêter les gamineries ? Passons directement aux choses sérieuses.

- Tu connais le mot "sérieux" ? arqua un sourcil Ciel.

- Oui, je peux même te le dire dans toutes les langues ! Même le langage corporel !

- Non. Je ne veux même pas savoir ça.

- J'ai jamais dit que j'allais te montrer !

- Encore heureux !

- Bref.. On s'est encore égarer... Que cherches-tu à savoir ?

- Et bien...

* * *

Fin cruelle, non ? Sauf si vous savez déjà ce qu'il veut... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus même s'il n'est pas vraiment comme les autres ^^

Reviews pour les avis ? :) Ah ! Et, vous aimez Alex ?


	7. Chapitre 5 : Amour et démons

**Heeeeeeeeeeell-ooooooooooo everybody :D **

**Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis un chapitre ^^' :pastaper: Enfin, j'ai une excuse ! La reprise des cours... C'est pas évident pour écrire la suite surtout que je suis en dernière année et je compte bien que ce soit la dernière ! Ajoutez à ça 6h d'activités après les cours en semaine... ça me laisse pas beaucoup de temps ^^' Bref,veuillez donc m'excuser quand j'ai du retard ! **

**Shana : Je sais pas si ça se dit mais ce n'est pas grave j'ai compris l'image x) Et oui, Ciel et Sebastian ne se disent rien mais si le faisait direct ça serait pas marrant non plus car tout irait trop vite... Fin sadique ? Naaan... Juste un peu car j'adore ça :D En tout cas merci pour ta review ^^  
**

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : Pourquoi Sebby parler à la 3ième personne ? Sebby fatiguée de parler à la première aussi ? xD Ouiii :) Bah j'ai juste un peu exacerber son coté "chieur" x) Sinon il fallait que je garde ce trait là ! Ah ça c'est sur que ce n'est pas deux personnalités qui vont ensemble x) **

**Inertie : Le passé d'Alex, le futur de Ciel ? Huuuu... Tu verras ^^ Qui te dit que je n'ai pas mis un OC juste pour mettre un OC plutot que de le mettre en vue de quelque chose de futur ? Tu penses à quelques choses en particulier en disant ça ? :) Ravie que tu aimes mon petit Alex ^^**

**vava : Miciiiiiiiii *-* Contente que tu aimes Alex ^^ Et sinon tu penses que c'est quoi les recherches de Ciel ? :D Veux savoir ce que tu as en tête x)**

**Mon petit commentaire : ... Euh... Hum... Dernier chapitre à la Biblio ! Donc après y'aura plus vraiment mon petit n'Alex... Enfin, dans le prochain chapitre, on va entrer dans quelque chose de "nouveau". Enfin, vous verrez bien ! Et puis faut voir si je change pas encore d'idée en cours de route ^^' Bref, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Amour et démons **

Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on compare l'amour à la rose. L'amour s'enracine dans nos coeur et fleurit. L'amour comme la rose a ses épines. La rose peut faire couler du sang et l'amour peut faire couler des larmes. Les deux peuvent faire mal si on essaie de s'en saisir.

Chez les démons, il n'y a pas pire sentiment que l'amour. C'est tellement rare que c'est considérer comme une maladie. Bien des démons tombés amoureux souffrent pour l'éternité car nous ne sommes pas comme les humains. Nous n'arrivons pas à s'en défaire si facilement. Les humains, quand ce n'est pas réciproque ou que ça ne marche pas entre eux, passent à autre chose. Je ne dirais pas que les démons sont des êtres plus parfait que les humains cependant, nous, nous ne faisons pas de choses inutiles... sauf parfois d'aimer. Normalement les démons n'ont pas vraiment de sentiment mais, ils peuvent en acquérir. C'est ce que redoute tout démon d'où nous méprisons parfois tant les humains. Malgré que je sois puissant, j'avais peur de ça et maintenant j'ai succombé.

Les ronces se sont installées dans mon coeur. Elles me le serrent à m'en faire coeur saigne. Cela fait mal quand on sait que l'on est ignoré, évité et tout ça par la personne qu'on aime. Je me souviens d'un démon qui avait dit : "Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant que lorsque je souffre. Peu importe si cet amour est maladif. Je sens que je suis en vie. Je me sens vivant aussi quand je suis heureux. Les humains l'ont compris. C'est pour ça qu'on pense qu'ils sont stupides mais quand vous ressentirez ça, vous verrez qu'ils avaient raison et vous tord". ça venait d'un certain Totaris. A avoir dire ça, il avait été condamné à mort. Si nous avons des sentiments, nous sommes démons. Si nous n'en avons pas nous sommes des démons. Ce n'est peut-être pas pour rien que les humains appellent "monstre" une personne sans sentiment...

La plupart des démons tombés dans les ronces des roses sont maintenant bannis et au mieux doivent travailler pour l'éternité. La plupart car ceux qui savent controler ces sentiments n'ont rien. Je peux donc rester tranquille. Il y a aussi des démons qui aiment et sont aimé donc ça ne pose pas de problème.  
Le Bibliothécaire par exemple. C'est certainement un des pire cas qu'il puisse avoir. Tout le monde, sauf peut-être mon jeune maitre, sait ce qu'il a fait. C'était dégoutant. Horrible. Je me souviens avoir été là à son procés. Il suppliait lachement de mourir. Il suppliait qu'on le tue. Il était fou. En le voyant, on voyait pourquoi on avait dit que l'amour est une maladie. Il était à genoux devant Satan. Il pleurait. Mais il fallait une punition digne de ce qu'il avait fait. Et il est devenu le Bibliothécaire. Obligé de s'en occuper. La mort était encore trop douce, trop facile. Il est obligé de souffrir pour l'éternité, il ne peut sortir de cette Bibliothéque. On lui apporte juste une ame de temps en temps. J'y avais été une fois. Il était devenu Alexander. Un genre un peu... adolescent. Il avait changé du tout au tout. Il souriait, lançait des blagues. Une chose était intact. Ses yeux. Sans une seule lumière.

Il y a certainement d'autres exemple mais celui là est le plus frappant.

Et autant tout le monde connait le pire des démons ayant succombé aux sentiments, autant tout les démons connaissent celui qui les controlent le mieux. C'est bien évidement Satan. Il est tout les paradoxes à lui seul. Lui ayant des sentiments mais étant si cruel à la fois. C'est tellement magnifique et si terrifiant à fois. C'est pour ça que c'est lui le roi des Enfers.

J'observe les choses qu'il y a dans les alentours. Il n'y a rien, je suis seul. Un peu comme avant que je ne fasse le pacte avec le jeune maitre. Enfin... Avec les sentiments en plus... Je suis dans une partie de l'Enfer qui m'appartient. Cadeau de Satan à un de ses fils préférés. Cette enfer s'appelle Kurohomura*. J'ai repris ma forme originel laissant tomber le costume de majordome pour quelques temps, le temps que mon jeune maitre m'appelle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut savoir ? Il me cache quelque chose... Mais quoi ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas bien ? Je n'ai aucune réponse. Aucune. ...Tout aurait été si bien, si tout était comme avant... s'il n'avait pas perdu la mémoire... Nous ne serions pas dans cette situation...

- Pff ! Ce que tu m'as demandé n'est pas facile ! râla Alex.

- Arrête de te plaindre et fais ton job, soupira Ciel.

Voilà maintenant quelques heures qu'Alexander était parti à la chasse aux documents. La question de Ciel n'avait pas été simple.

- J'aimerais t'y voir, toi ! Monsieur je suis né avec une cuillère en or dans le...

- Tais-toi !

- Mais c'est vrai quoi, tu voudrais pas m'aider, non ?

- Alex, pour la centième fois, je ne suis pas le bibliothécaire, je ne sais pas où se trouve les livres. En plus, il doit en avoir des milliards ici. Et tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un livre sur le sujet...

- Raison de plus ! Et puis ça va te servir à quoi cette info ? L'ancien toi aurait dit que ce serait lâche de faire ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fais changé ?

* * *

Je serrai le poing. Il ne savait rien. Strictement rien. Que pouvait-il comprendre à mes sentiments ? A ce mal qui me ronge de plus en plus en voyant Sebastian indifférent ? Savait-il seulement ce qu'était l'amour ?

C'est vrai. L'ancien moi n'aurait jamais fait ça. Mais je ne suis plus l'ancien moi. Je suis ne suis plus. Je me souviens de cette pièce que j'avais du jouer. Hamlet. "Etre ou ne pas être, tel est la question". Et bien vous savez quoi ? Moi, j'ai décidé de ne plus être. Je n'en peux plus d'"être". Etait-je quelqu'un un jour ? Peut-être. Avant de devenir démon. J'ai laissé mon "être" en arrière. Je ne suis plus. Je ne suis plus Ciel Phantomhive. Je ne suis qu'un démon au nom de Ciel Phantomhive.

- As-tu déjà été amoureux ? je demande comme réponse.

Je le vis se figer. Il me lance un regard. Son regard me coupe presque le souffle. La réponse m'arrive comme une évidence. Il souffre. Ses pour cela qu'il n'a aucune lumière dans les yeux quand il plaisante. Je le vois détourner le regard précipitamment sur sa "toge"... Enfin sa blouse qui donne un effet de toge.

- E-excuse-moi... murmure-t-il.

Il part derrière une des grandes étagères. Puis, cinq secondes plus tard, il revient avec un sourire que je qualifierai d'éclatant. ça me laisse encore plus sans voix. I peine dix secondes il... et maintenant...

- Allez ! On se remet à la recherche ! Enfin, je me remets à la recherche de ce foutu livre que tu veux tant ! Je crois qu'il ne doit pas être trop loin ! Euh... Dit, si tu veux ça, c'est parce que tu es amoureux, toi ? Je suppose car sinon tu ne m'aurais pas rendu la question. Oooh... De qui? Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi !

- Non !

* * *

Le Bibliothécaire sourit voyant qu'il avait touché la corde sensible du jeune Phantomhive. Il se transforma alors en une personne que le bleuté connaissait bien et qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Un jeune fille, blonde, aux yeux émeraudes portant une élégante robe rose.

- Cesse de suite ça, grinça Ciel.

Il ne voulait pas repenser qu'il avait laisser sa cousine presque sans explication... Elle était si triste qu'il soit partit... Il ne voulait pas la voir comme ça en face de lui alors que ce n'était pas vraiment elle...

- Ben quoi ? ça expliquerai bien des choses ! A moins que... ce soit plutot lui que tu aimes...

"Elisabeth" se changea alors mais ne redevint pas Alexander. Il était devenu la dernière personne que Ciel avait envie de voir pour le moment. Son amour. Son majordome. Sebastian. Le bleuté resta figer. Il essayait de ne pas montrer son émotion sachant très bien que devant lui n'était qu'un sosie. Un reproduction. Malgré tout très fidèle...

-A-arrête... murmura Ciel.

Alexander avait senti le tremblement dans la voix de Ciel et à quel point ce dernier était troubler. "Sebastian" s'avança vers le jeune Phantomhive pendant que celui-ci reculait pour échapper à son "majordome". Il se retrouva bientot coincé à un mur, son "serviteur" contre lui.

"Sebastian" rapprocha "ses" lèvres de "son" jeune maitre. Ciel n'en menait pas large. Essayant de résister mais étant tenter quand même. Il essayait de résonner son cerveau en disant que ce n'était pas son majordome. Mais... le fait de même s'imaginer dans cette situation pour de vrai faisait fondre ses raisonnements. Il se laissa faire et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de "son majordome". Puis, d'un coup, il le repoussa violemment. Alexander fut projeter à terre et reprit sur le coup sa forme normal.

Ciel avait des larmes dans les yeux.

- PLUS JAMAIS TU FAIS CA TU M'ENTENDS ?! PLUS JAMAIS !

Le bibliothécaire se rendit compte qu'il avait été bien trop loin mais d'un autre coté, il voulait savoir et c'était maintenant chose faite. Donc, c'est pour ça qu'il tentait de fuir ? Pour partir loin de ses sentiments ? Loin de cet amour ?

* * *

Mais... Pourtant... Ce n'est pas logique vue que...

* * *

J'avais tellement mal au coeur. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il penser à cette méthode pour me soutirer des informations ?

Je retenais mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer. Je ne veux pas lui exposer davantage ma faiblesse. Je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas avoir pu résister à ce baiser ! Pourtant je savais que ce n'était pas Sebastian ! Et... et pourquoi après ce baiser... j'avais ressentit comme de la nostalgie...?

* * *

Le silence plana longtemps dans la pièce. Alexander se releva et épousseta lentement ses vêtements. Il n'osait plus regarder Ciel dans les yeux et en même temps il était dans ses pensées. Il repartit dans les étagères. Puis lança :

- C'est pas tout ça, mais faut que je me remette au boulot ! Je vais te trouver ton livre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour comprendre la complexité des êtres humains !

- J'espère bien... marmonna Ciel essayant de passer à autre chose aussi vite qu'Alex.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, des jours étaient passés pour qu'enfin le Bibliothécaire trouve LE livre. Le seul et unique. Ce précieux livre pour Ciel !

- C'est qui le plus fort ? sourit bêtement Alex.

- Certainement pas toi, répondit Ciel en roulant des yeux.

Ciel arracha presque le livre des mains d'Alexander et alla s'asseoir à une table. Il posa le livre et l'ouvrit. Son coeur battait à la chamade. Il allait enfin savoir. Enfin ! Il posa ses yeux sur la première page du livre. Le sourire qui avait prit place sur son visage fana de suite. Il ne comprenait pas les signes inscrits sur le livre. Alex qui regarda par dessus l'épaule de Ciel, vit la réaction de ce dernier.

- Tu ne sais pas lire la Langue Sombre ? demanda Alex plus comme un reproche.

- Non, c'est quoi ?

- La langue officiel des démons !

- Oui, ben, excuse moi d'être un nouveau démon... Bref, tu sais me le lire alors?

- Bien sur !

Alex prit le livre en main commença à lire...

- Pendant la nuit, deux ombres bougeaient aux rythmes d'une musique mystique. Ciel en redemandait d'ailleurs toujours plus à Al...

- Lis-moi tout de suite ce qu'il fait écrit et arrête avec tes conneries.

Le Bibliothécaire rit un peu au vu de la réaction du bleuté puis il commença à lire. Ciel écouta attentivement. Il ne perdit pas une miette de ce que disait Alex. Il apprenait ces mots par coeur. Il savait maintenant. Il allait enfin voir la lumière. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

* * *

* Flammes noires

La Langue Sombre n'est pas un nom que j'ai inventé, c'est vraiment une langue pour les démons. Par exemple saviez vous que "Ash" en langue sombre veut dire "mauvais" ? O_o Je me demande si c'est un hasard au niveau de l'anime...

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ Je poste dès que possible le prochain chapitre ! Donnez-moi vos avis sur ce chapitre, s'il vous plait ^^ A votre avis, que veux savoir Ciel ? :)


	8. Chapitre 6 : Last

**Bonjour, bonjour :D**

**Alors je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir pris deux semaines pour pouvoir publier cette fiction.. Mais l'excuse c'est que je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire à cause de l'école. J'ai écrit ce chapitre donc en 1 jour.. En gros aujourd'hui mais la qualité est au rendez-vous je l'espère^^' Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est le plus long de mes chapitres et en plus il y a un lemon ! (Bon pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les lemons c'est pas grave et en fait si vous voulez ne pas le lire, il faut passer le rêve de Ciel ;) )**

**Magyna : Merci pour ta review ^^ Contente que tu aimes :) Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fiction peu importe le temps qu'il faudra pour la finir ! :)**

**Shana : Heureuse que tu ais aimer la première phrase et la comparaison. C'est quelque chose que je me suis toujours dit en fait ^^ Mais je trouve que ça sonne tellement bien dans la bouche Sebby ! Ravi qu'Alexander te faire rire ^^ Il est là pour ça évidement :) Par contre c'est vrai que ce qu'il a fait à Ciel n'était pas très sympa mais c'est juste qu'Alex ne voulait pas faire de mal à Ciel c'est juste son coté enfantin et sa comédie de gars super enjoué et "concon" qui a prit le dessus et voilà... Et sinon ta proposition est intéressante ! Tu verras si c'est ça... ou pas !**

**ButlerAndShinigamiForever : C'est un sale coup vis à vis de nous mais Alex n'avait pas le but de blesser Ciel juste de le narguer ^^' Mais bon tu connais Alex, hein ! Il peut être maladroit et débile !**

**Vava : Je penche plutot vers le ou pas xD Je ne sais pas si Alex a apprécier x) En fait, non, c'était juste pour titiller Ciel et l'embéter sans qu'il mesure l'empleur de ses actes. J'ai utilisé la Langue sombre car je trouvais ça intéressant ! En fait j'ai surtout fait ça pour la blague d'Alex en inventant n'importe quoi... Une partie du suspens est dévoilé ici !**

**Mon petit commentaire : Plus long chapitre, un lemon, j'espère que vous serez content x) sinon que dire... que dire... La fin est très sadique. mais ne me tuez pas sinon je ne saurais pas écrire la suite ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Last**

Ciel dort dans le lit qui est à disposition dans la Bibliothèque. En générale, c'est là où je me repose quand il n'y a personne même si normalement je ne peux pas ! Mais qu'importe ? Comment pourrait-on me punir alors que je n'ai déjà plus rien ? Mon coeur et ma tête sont partis avec Elle.

Ciel m'a dit qu'il voulait dormir encore une fois. Il voulait rêver. Je lui ai demandé de quoi mais il ne m'a pas répondu. J'ai deviné. Etait-ce pour alléger sa souffrance ? Certainement. A quoi bon rêver si ça ne sera jamais la réalité ? J'ai déjà essayé cette méthode, cela me brisait encore plus chaque jour. Bah peut-être que Ciel est masochiste ! En plus, je comprends même pas son geste... C'est tellement illogique ! Pourquoi veut-il ça ?

J'observe sur la table le flacon. Je l'ai réalisé pour Ciel. Il aurait eu du mal en même temps ne connaissant pas Langue Sombre. Si je prenais cette fiole, je pourrais m'enfuir ! Ah... Non... Je ne pourrais pas. Un champs de force m'en empêcherait... Je ne peux pas comme Satan m'a jeté ce sort. A cause de ça, peu importe ce que je fais, je souffrirai éternellement. Même avec la fameuse épée du Léivatan je ne pourrais me suicider.

Soupire. Si seulement je pouvais être aussi heureux et enjoué que je le feignais.

Doucement, je me transforme et prend Sa forme. Je n'ai oublié aucun de ses traits, aucune de ses courbes. Je m'approche du miroir accroché sur le mur. Ciel aime l'illusion des rêves, moi l'illusion du reflet. Le reflet peut-être tout aussi trompeur que le rêve mais le rêve est fait pour inventer. Le reflet, lui, est pour voir la vérité en face ou se souvenir si on l'utilise comme moi.  
Je revois son visage, ses yeux que j'aime. Je caresse ses cheveux aussi doux que les plumes d'une colombe. Je passe ma main sur son visage. Je passe ma main sur sa peau laiteuse et si douce. Ma main passe ensuite sur sa tendre joue. A travers le miroir, je la vois qui m'observe. Elle a le regard triste. Je caresse ses lèvres du bout de mes doigts, ses lèvres que j'aimais tant sentir sur les miennes. Je repasse sur sa joue. Je sens quelques choses d'humide. Elle pleure ! En serais-je la cause ? Je sens mes larmes couler sur mes joues. Je la vois pleurer. Elle m'observe les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Doucement, j'essuie ses larmes. Elle se rapproche de moi. Elle me sourit. Elle murmure un "Je t'aime" qui meurt sur ses lèvres. Je me rapproche comme Elle le fait. Nos lèvres s'unissent. Je sens le froid du miroir contre mes lèvres.

Je reprend ma forme normal. J'essuie le restant de larmes restées sur mes joues. Je relève ma tête pour confronter mon regard à celui du miroir. Elle a disparue. Je suis seul avec moi-même. Je me force à faire ce que je fais pour cacher mon mal : sourire. Je fais un grand sourire. Je vois directement qu'il est faux. Les autres croient que c'est un vrai. Sont-ils naifs ? Jamais je ne pourrais plus sourire. JAMAIS. Elle était mon sourire, ma joie, mon bonheur ! Et ils se sont envolés ! Et je sais que plus jamais je ne les retrouverai... JAMAIS.  
Je reporte mon regard sur le flacon. Je sens mes yeux virés du mauve au rose démoniaque. Je lève la main pour le balancer mais me retient. ça va aller... C'est bien ainsi... Même si je n'aurais rien fait c'est pas grave... ça rentrera dans l'ordre... 

* * *

Je rentre dans ma chambre tapant du pied. J'en avais mare de ces talons ! J'en avais mare de cette robe ! J'en avais mare de ce corset qui me broyait le ventre ! J'avais mare de tout ! Et par dessus tout le fait que Sebastian m'observe ainsi !  
ça fait quelque joue qu'il est bizarre. Non, en fait, il l'a toujours été.

Sans même attendre qu'il le face pour moi, je retire ces chaussures qui me font souffrir. Je l'entends rire. Je lance un regard noir à mon majordome. Il continue de m'observer. Il a un regard bizarre... On dirait qu'il est triste. Pourquoi ? Je sens mon coeur se resserrait. Peut-être m'étais-je trop attacher à Sebastian... Beaucoup trop. Comme ce n'était pas permis de la faire.

Il s'approche et commence à me déshabiller. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes joues se chauffent. Je me sens comme gêner pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça.

Une fois la robe et le corset retiré, je m'attends à ce qu'il me passe ma chemise de nuit. Elle ne vient pas. Je le regarde et vois qu'il m'observe. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Il s'avance vers moi. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Son regard me paralyse. Doucement, il tend sa main encore gantée et caresse ma joue. Il s'approche encore. Son visage se rapproche du mien. Je me penche en arrière. Il avance encore plus. Au final, il se retrouve au dessus de moi. Et moi, je suis nu en dessous de lui rougissant à n'en plus finir. C'est quoi cette sensation que je ressens au plus profond de moi ?

Nos lèvres finissent par se toucher. Je me laisse faire réalisant que c'était ce que je souhaitais. Alors tout ce que je prenais pour des illusions me revint dans la face. Je l'aime. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais personne. Je l'aime lui mon sauveur et mon futur bourreau à la fois, la lune qui m'éclaire de son obscurité, le poison qui m'a guéri. Je l'aime. Depuis combien de temps je refoulais ces pensées ? Oh longtemps ! Mais quand on est habitué à souffrir, on souffre en silence et sans plus s'en rendre compte.

Sa langue passe dans ma bouche et l'explore avant de se mêler à sa jumelle sans que je ne réagisse. Et si pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeu ? Mon coeur se serre à cette pensée. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je ne veux pas que ce soit un jeu. Car je sais qu'alors... je perdrais à coup sur.

Sebastian se recule.

- D-désolé, Bochan... Je me suis laissé emporter... Mon geste était totalement déplacer...

Il a l'air déçu.

- Plus... je murmure.

- Pardon ?

- J'en veux plus, Sebastian... Mais...Mais avant, je veux juste savoir une chose... Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour toi ?

- Les démons ne sont pas censés avoir de sentiments. Cependant, vous m'avez corrompu, jeune maitre. Vous avez su me faire ressentir ce que je craignais : l'amour. Même si je ne connais pas encore totalement la définition de ce mot, je vous aime, jeune maitre. Vous êtes si combatif... Si fort et faible à la fois... Si beau et si disgracieux en tant qu'humain... Vous avez empoisonner mon coeur mais je doute qu'il y ait un antidote...

Ce qu'il me dit fait battre mon coeur encore plus fort. C'est une des première fois où il est si honnête avec moi. Où il n'y a pas vraiment de double sens. Il n'a pas même essayer de me narguer. Il est sérieux.

J'attrape le bout de sa cravate et scelle nos lèvres dans un baiser. Nos langues dansent un ballet effrénée. On essaye tout deux de dominer l'autre.

- Je ne vous croyais pas si fougueux, bochan, souris narquoisement Sebastian.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas moi, un démon, qui suis tombé pour un simple humain, je renchéris.

- Simple ? Oh non... Vous êtes certainement un des plus complexes et un des plus beau !

Il se remet au dessus de moi et s'attaque à mon cou. Il m'embrasse tout le long. Je penche un maximum ma tête en arrière pour lui donner plus de surface.

Ce que nous faisons est pourtant interdit mais cela ne me fait rien. Madame Red doit être dans sa chambre et Lau aussi... On pourrait nous entendre si on va plus loin mais... Je me rends compte que cela ne m'importe peu.

Mon corps chauffe sentant ses mains passer sur lui. Il passe ses mains sur mes deux boules de chaires roses. Il les tord doucement me faisant gémir. Je me fiche de me laisser aller. Je me fiche de mon statut sociale. Je veux simplement profiter de cet instant ne sachant si c'est un rêve ou pas.

De son autre main, il saisit mon érection me faisant sursauter de surprise. Il commence un va et vient me faisant gémir de plus en plus. Il continue de jouer avec mes tétons et bientot il me les lèche avec avidité et me les mordille. C'est tellement bon. Je sens que je ne pourrais pas tenir très longtemps.

- Mmmh~ Sebast... Sebastian...

Ma voix est montée dans les aigus. Je ne pourrai bientot plus tenir.

- Laisse-toi aller, Ciel...

Entendre prononcer mon prénom de sa voix suave me procure un plaisir et je me laisse venir sa main. Mes yeux sont embrumés par le plaisir.

- C'est bien pour aujourd'hui, jeune maitre. Je ne voudrais pas aller trop vite.

Il me faut un temps pour me saisir de ses paroles. Quoi ? Il veut déjà arrêter ? Je vois qu'il se retient et qu'il a envie lui aussi que ça continue. Autant profiter pleinement, c'est la première fois que l'on est ainsi, tous les deux. Je veux que ce soit aujourd'hui ma première fois et notre première fois ensemble.

- Continue...

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable... De plus, votre tante..

- Oublions-la juste pour cet instant...S'il te plait... J'en ai envie...

- Eh bien, eh bien, je ne vous savez pas si suppliant, bochan. Cela doit être votre devoir de chien qui déteint sur vous ! me nargue-t-il.

Je le regarde et souris narquoisement à Sebastian.

-Essaierais-tu de me faire subtilement changer d'avis en me narguant ? Tu me crois si bête que ça ? Continuons.

Je n'ai plus à le dire deux fois. Ses lèvres rencontrent de nouveau les miennes. Il retire ses gants souillés ainsi que son frac pour être plus à l'aise. Le baiser est passionné, doux et brutal à la fois. Un baiser plein de contraire et de ressemblance. Nos lèvres se déconnectent et lentement Sebatian enduit trois de ses doigts de salive.

Doucement, il place un de ses doigt à mon entrée. Je me contracte un peu. J'espère que ça ne fera pas trop mal... Il entre son doigt en moi. Je me détends au fur et à mesure. Il en entre un deuxième. Je m'agrippe à ses cheveux. Il commence à les faire bouger en moi et à faire des cisaillements. Je ne ressens aucune douleur. Il fait ça tellement bien. Il finit par passer le troisième. Je gémis. Avec ses doigts, il trouve le point sensible. Il s'amuse à le titiller me faisant gémir de plus en plus.

Au bout d'un moment, il retire ses doigts. J'ai tellement envie de lui. Je veux qu'il entre en moi. Là. Tout de suite. Maintenant. Il me sourit et fait durer l'instant qui me semble du coup comme une torture. Il prend son temps pour se déshabiller. Je profite quand même du spectacle. Ma main rencontre mon membre mais Sebastian la repousse.

- Soyez donc un peu patient, Bochan...

Il finit de se déshabiller de sa lenteur extrême mais je vois qu'il fait ça uniquement pour me faire languir et me narguer car je vois bien qu'il a autant envie que moi, si pas plus. Une fois nu, il se remet au-dessus de moi. Je serre les draps sentant la pointe de son membre contre mes fesses.

- Puis-je ? demande mon amant.

- O-oui... je murmure cachant difficilement l'envie dans ma voix.

Il me pénètre alors doucement. Je sers les draps jusqu'à ce que mes phalanges blanchissent. Bon Dieu, ce qu'il est gros ! Je rougis à cette pensée.

- Détendez-vous... Relachez-vous... Un peu comme tout à l'heure avec le corset !

- Mmh...

J'essaye de mettre en pratique ses conseils et j'y arrive au bout d'un moment m'étant habitué à sa grosseur. Je me sens si entier, si remplis... Je me sens complet. Sebastian se met à bouger lentement. ça fait toujours un peu mal mais de plus en plus c'est un autre sentiment qui se met en place. Le plaisir. Je gémis. Il accélère la cadence touchant encore et encore le point sensible me faisant presque hurler. Je me cambre et il soutient mon dos d'un bras. Il continue de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que le plaisir soit à son paroxysme. Nous jouissons tous deux en même temps.

- Sebastian...

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Je t'ordonne... Je t'ordonne de m'aimer à jamais...

- Yes, my lord.

* * *

Je me réveille. Je remarque que je suis dans le lit d'Alex... Enfin celui de la Bibliothèque. Ce rêve... Ce dernier rêve m'était très beau. Mais... Pourquoi je me sens si nostalgique alors ? Pourquoi ce sentiment s'est emparé de mon coeur ? ... Cela n'a plus d'importance. Plus rien n'a d'importance.

Je me lève et vois la fiole sur la table. Je souris. Mon ticket de sortie !

- Ah ! La Belle au Bois dormant s'est enfin réveillé ? rit Alexander. Eh ! Eh ! Ils ont mentis, hein ! La technique du baiser, elle marche pas !

- Je te jure que si ce que tu sous-entends est vrai je...

- Mais bien sur que c'est faux ! Tu me connais non ?

- Non.

- ... Ben tu me connais pas alors. Bravo, tu as raté la rencontre de ta vie.

- Oh cesse un peu !

Je me saisis de la fiole. Je me calme un peu.

- Bon... Merci de l'avoir préparer... Adieu...

- Ou Audiable !

- ...

Je peux lui en coller une, une bonne fois pour toute ? Comment quelqu'un peut être comme lui ?! Bref. Je roule simplement des yeux et sors de la Bibliothèque.

- Sebastian !

Il arrive dans les deux secondes qui suivent. Il a l'air... comme soulagé de me voir.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, jeune maitre ! Plus d'une semaine...

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si le temps comptait pour les démons, je réponds automatiquement. Emmène-moi sur Terre. A cet ile sur les démons... Où tu as voulu prendre mon âme.

Je vois son incompréhension dans son regard. Tant pis. Il saura où je veux en venir bien assez tot.

Ils nous emmènent.

- Assieds-toi sur le banc, je demande à Sebastian.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sebastian. C'est mon dernier ordre. Assieds-toi sur ce banc, tais-toi et écoute-moi.

Il s'est assis et s'est tu. Je vois toujours autant son incompréhension et... et je ne sais pas pourquoi... j'ai l'impression qu'il y a aussi de l'appréhension dans son regard. Oh ne t'en fais pas Sebastian. Tu seras ravis d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire.

Mon coeur bat un peu plus vite même s'il n'a pas besoin de battre. Je me lance dans cette dernière réplique que sera la mienne :

- Je sais que tu me détestes. Je sais que tu me haies du fait que tu sois obligé d'être mon serviteur pour l'éternité. Je... Je voulais te dire que je te remercier de tout ce que tu as fais pour moi. D'avoir obéis à mes ordres les plus stupide... D'avoir obéis à tous mes caprices. Merci d'avoir été là à mes cotés même si ce n'était que dans le but d'avoir mon âme. Mais... Tu vas pouvoir l'avoir. Tu vas pouvoir prendre ton du. Tu pourras ainsi redevenir un démon libre et ne plus être au stade de vulgaire serviteur éternel.

Je marque une pause. Je me retourne regardant le paysage. Je n'arrive pas à le regarder dans ses yeux.

- Je voulais te dire aussi Sebastian... Que... Que je...

Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues.

- Je voulais te dire que... que je t'aime... Que cette amour m'empoisonne... Je.. Je t'aime et cela date aussi de mon humanité. Les démons ne doivent pas aimer... Je sais... Et... Et pourtant mes sentiments ne se sont jamais effacer. Je me suis plongé dans mes illusions... Dans mes rêves pour que tu m'appartiennes mais je vois bien que cela n'est pas assez... C'en est loin... Alors... Alors... Je veux simplement mourir, partir... Et avoir au moins l'honneur de me faire dévorer par tes crocs. Je veux que tu me fasses souffrir une dernière fois. Je veux souffrir de tes mains car je t'aime...

Je me retourne. Je vois qu'il a les yeux écarquillé et qu'il est figé sur ce banc à cause de ma révélation. Je sors la fiole de ma poche.

- Vois-tu... J'ai cherché... J'ai cherché une solution pour que tu ais mon âme et là voilà. Je... je me suis dit : "Pourquoi un humain pourrait devenir démon et pas un démon devenir un humain ?". A la Bibliothèque. J'ai trouvé cette solution. ça n'a pas été facile... Mais maintenant je l'ai dans mes mains.

Je m'approche de Sebastian et lui vole un baiser. Je me recule.

- L'heure est venue...

J'ouvre le bouchon et porte la fiole à mes lèvres.

* * *

Tintintin ! Bref... Review ? ça motive vraiment à écrire ^^ J'espère que vous aurez aimé le chapitre ! Ah et aussi, ce lemon était mon premier lemon Black Butler :D


End file.
